Together
by MiMiReiDoMi
Summary: Harry died and came back again.  Only one thing has changed. He can't get away from Draco Malfoy... Is it really him that Harry needs?  Or is it someone else. HP/DM/LM  Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So…A new story…obviously…a quick change to the real storyline, Harry defeats Voldemort in the 6****th**** year, not 7****th****. **

**Title: Forever**

**Pairing: Harry/Draco**

XXXX

Cries came from all around as Harry fell to the ground. He barely noticed as slowly the life drained out of him. Soon everything went black and nothing was felt. Not even the jostling of the gurney as his body was moved to the hospital wing.

XXXX

**I don't expect a review for this one.**

**XD (Please read on) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A new chapter. Hope you like. **

**XD**

XXXX

A creak was heard as the doors to the hospital doors opened. A figure slipped in through the doors and walked over to the only occupied bed. A pale figure leaned over the bed and slowly as if entranced lowered the blanket covering the equally pale figure under it. The pale figure leaned over once again and suddenly; everything was a splash of red.

XXXX

Everyone sat in the great hall on the last day of school. Dumbledore stood at the front of the room and spoke to the whole school.

"Last night, an unusual thing happened. Our hero, our savior disappeared. I do not know how I do not know where to. But I believe th-" Suddenly the doors to the great hall opened and a figure stepped through. Everyone turned and gasped. Shouts were heard as Harry Potter stepped through. He seemed to ignore everything and everyone. He walked to the front of the room and looked up at Dumbledore who, even for him, seemed surprised.

"Well Harry, how are you doing?" Harry only shrugged quietly.

"I feel fine I suppose." As his voice rang across the great hall, people watched him in fascination. His voice was like silk washing across the room and making it seem brighter than ever. When he was given the okay to sit back down, he headed, not towards the Gryffindor table but the Slytherin table. People watched as he seemed to seek out one person among all the others.

Harry sat down at the table and seemed to relax and fit right in. Dumbledore cleared his throat and proceeded to hand out points and rewards to, mostly, the Gryffindor's. Harry didn't seem to care as he continued to yawn and look around. When it was time to go, Ron and Hermione went to catch up with him.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!" Harry turned and seemed to hiss at the pair. They backed away quickly and Harry walked to catch up with whoever he was looking for. Ron looked to Hermione and frowned.

"What do you reckon is wrong with him do you think?" Hermione shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. All I know is that he died and here he is walking as if nothing happened. I really hope he's okay." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Me too."

XXXX

On the train ride home, Harry roamed from compartment to compartment, hoping to find whom he was looking for. When he came to a locked one with the curtains drawn, he knew he had found the right one. Muttering a charm he opened the door and stepped inside.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco Malfoy stood quickly while the rest of his friends pointed there wands at him.

"I want to talk to you…" Malfoy laughed.

"And why may I ask do you think that I want to talk to you?" Harry shrugged.

"Please?" Malfoy growled.

"Fine."

XXXX

**Please R&R, Thanks. **

**XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, another chapter. Hope you like it. **

**XD**

XXXX

Harry led Malfoy into an empty compartment, closed the curtains, and sat down. Malfoy leaned against the door and sighed.

"What do you want Potter? First you sit at the Slytherin table, then, you want to talk to me. What do you want?" Harry blinked up at him as he continued to rant on about what Harry wanted and why he was even wasting his time talking to him. After about five minutes of ranting Malfoy finally stopped and stared at Harry who had been silent the entire time.

"Well? What do you want?"

"I would have told you five minutes ago if you had bothered to listen." Harry said coldly. "Sit down for goodness sakes."

Draco did as he was told, waiting for him to continue.

"I want to talk to you about spending the summer at Malfoy manor with you." Harry held up a hand when Malfoy opened his mouth and continued talking.

"I know it might sound weird but I really need to stay with you. Don't ask why because I won't tell you. All you need to know is that I need to be around you. That's all." He watched as Malfoy's face turned into curiosity.

"_You_ need to be around _me_? That's news…well; I suppose you can come with me. My fathers not going to be home as _you very well know…_but my mother should be okay with it." Harry nodded, ignoring the jab about Malfoy's father.

"Thanks." Malfoy only shrugged.

"You do what you want and don't bother me and it'll be fine." With that he walked out the compartment door. Leaving Harry alone, watching him with eyes that had turned ruby red.

XXXX

When the train stopped, Draco Malfoy quickly got off, hoping he could find his mother and leave before Potter found him. He walked off onto the platform and quickly spotted his mother. He started over and froze when he saw his mother already talking with Potter. Draco groaned. _Just great. It couldn't get any better. How had Potter spotted his mother so fast? _He walked over and sighed.

"Hello mum." Narcissa Malfoy smiled and gave Draco a hug.

"Come along Draco, time to go. I'm surprised you invited Mr. Potter to stay with us this summer." Draco turned quickly and glared at Harry who only grinned back at him.

"Yes, I thought it would be nice to have some company." With that said the three flooed to the Malfoy Manor. Harry looked around the living room that they had stepped into and had to say that the Malfoy's really knew how to decorate.

"Draco my dear, why don't you show Mr. Potter to the guest room." Draco scowled but led the way. He opened the door to the guest room and gestured for Harry to follow him in.

"This is the guest room as you can see. I hope you like it. If you need anything you can let our new house elf for it." Harry laughed when Draco said new house elf as the memory of his second year came into mind. Malfoy looked at him in bewilderment and walked out of the room.

"I'll see you later." Harry smiled as he looked around the room. It was nice. Started to look around the room opening the closets and flipping through drawers. At the end of his search, he found a small photo. Turning it around, he grinned. There was Draco Malfoy, flying on a broomstick three feat from the ground. Harry walked out of the room and went to find Draco. Finding Draco's room was easy since it had his name on it. Harry knocked on the door and when no one answered, walked right in.

"Dra- oh, sorry." Draco stood in the middle of the room, changing out of his school robes. He glared furiously as Harry closed the door behind him and flopped onto his bed.

"Do you mind Potter? I'm changing here; and haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Harry just shrugged.

"No, I don't mind. We're both guys and I knocked, you didn't say anything." Draco stared incredulously at the ebony haired boy and sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win.

"Why are you here?" Harry shrugged and handed the picture to him.

"I found this in the guest room and thought you might want it." Malfoy took the picture and stared at it.

"I remember this!" He exclaimed. Forgetting his shirt, he bounced onto the bed next to Harry and smiled.

"I had this broom for a long time. I broke it when I was seven because I was too heavy to sit on it. I threw a nice fit over it too." He handed it back to Harry who blinked.

"Why give it back." Malfoy blinked and stared at the picture clutched between their hands.

"I suppose I should just get used to you being around me. I mean, if you are going to stay the summer." He let go of the picture and lay back across the bed.

"That doesn't answer my question." Harry's head appeared over Draco's his bright green eyes meeting grey ones. Draco shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. By the way, can I ask you a question?" Harry nodded.

"How are you alive? I can remember watching from the astronomy tower. You were dead and everyone was crying over your dead body. Even Madame Pomfrey said you had died. So why is it you are here now?" Harry moved away and Draco sat up, waiting for an answer.

"Did you cry?" Draco looked up in shock.

"What?"

"You said that everyone was crying. Did you cry?" Draco picked at the sheets, stalling for time. Finally, he couldn't stand the silence and sighed.

"No, I didn't cry. At first I was glad that you had died and you know who had also died. But when the crying from below started and I was shocked. I had always thought that after the war, we could continue fighting and being enemies. That the only thing that would change between us was the fact that we could be sarcastic about it all and nothing would really matter." He paused and looked up and Harry was surprised to see tears flowing down his face.

"Then, you came back. When I saw you standing in-between the double doors like you always did, I was so glad that you were okay. Then you sat next to us, at the Slytherin table and I was angered by this. You could have sat with us anytime and you chose the day after you came back. As if we had something to do with your death and resurrection." Draco rubbed at his eyes, embarrassed that he was crying in front of his enemy. Hands pulled his away from his face and through teary eyes, Draco saw Harry. Just Harry.

XXXX

**Hope you liked this chapter. I kind of turned away from the plot I was going to take but I think I like this one better. **

**Please R&R and I'll try to submit faster, now that I have my own laptop. **

**XD**


End file.
